Christmum,Christchild
by crazilyme
Summary: Sirius has an idea,to play the game Christmum Christchild and as usual it causes chaos and leaves grumpy people glaring at poor little Sirius.Please R & R


PROLOGUE:

And then he approaches her, a black hood covering his face. In his husky low, creepy voice he says, "What a pretty neck. It deserves a bite". Lily edged backward, her face white and then..."

"LILY –KINSSSSSSSSS"

"AAAAARGH", Lily screamed sitting up and throwing a pillow at her tormentor. But he just caught it and threw it away, a shameless grin on his face.

"SIRIUS!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT", looks at the clock,"THREE O CLOCK IN THE NIGHT","Its day,Lilykins" put in Sirius seemingly helpfully.Lily gave him a glare and continued, "WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT?" she screamed at the top of her voice. Putting on his best injured look, Sirius Black, a wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the marauders hung his head in mock shame. He pouted at the petite red haired girl and whined, "But Lily, I just wanted you to come down" and with that dragged the still half asleep girl who was dressed in her pajamas on his broom and flew down to the fireplace. There around the fire sat Marlene, James Potter the Prat, Peter the Rat,Remus the Niceguy and Emmiline Vance, Lily sleepily noted as she was dropped unceremoniously down on the ground..

At a gesture from Sirius she threw her hands up in the air in helplessness,gave Sirius another infamous glare of hers and took a seat next to Marlene, her best friend, rubbing her eyes and fighting a yawn. She noticed that she wasn't the only one with tousled hair and sleepy face. From the grumpy look on everyone's face she concluded that Sirius had done the same thing to others and was now further annoying everyone by constantly bouncing up and down on their favorite couch by the fire while they had to sit on the admittedly warm carpet.

"Sirius, stop the bouncing and tell us why you dragged us from our warm beds already!" Remus exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Remy-Poo, ask nicely and I might tell you ", he said wiggling an eyebrow and giving the cheeky grin that girls swooned over. "Alright, now Sirius, Could you please tell us why you dragged us down?" Emmiline asked rolling her eyes at Sirius. Giving a fake sniff looking apparently insulted at Remus,He turned his back at him and leaned towards Emmiline while Remus just shook his head at his childish antics.

"Since Emmiline asked so nicely", giving Remus another injured look "I had this great idea that just couldn't wait until the morning.

At the mention of an idea James got up and tried to run away but being close to Sirius he was just dragged back down and Sirius gave him a look which said "Oh NO you don't!!", and now being faced a with a resigned James, a still sleepy Lily-Billy, an exasperated Remus and the others with their head buried in their hands with a hope that they might be able to block out the next words, he started outlining the plan

"Remus, do you remember the game you were telling us about?"

Remus, now as resigned as James, "Truth or Dare?"

"Nope."

"Scrabble?"

"Nope."

"Christmom, Christchild?"

"Oh yeah! That's the one, Anyway how about we play it?" he said leaning forward eagerly.

"Er, mate.Christmas was today, meaning you can't play it now" James tried.

"Oh mere technicalities" Sirius said waving his hand in the air "We can play it for the Valentine's day"

Marlene slowly contemplated the whole thing and, "I think it's a pretty good idea considering its Sirius's" she said, chewing on her lip.

"Oye" yelped an again injured looking Sirius.

"Erm...But what is a Christmum, Christchild?" Peter asked fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"It's a muggle game where you write the names of all the people playing it and each one picks a paper. The name of the person will be written on the parchment and they will have to write anonymous letters to that person until the last day when they will have to show themselves to their "Christchild" and give them a present." explained Marlene.

"Cant say that it's a bad idea." put in Lily.

"That's great!We are all agreed!" Sirius exclaimed clapping his hands together and suddenly seven parchments were on the ground and Sirius picked one from it. He opened his piece exclaiming ,"remember not to tell anyone whom you have got!" in a singsong voice. Following his example each one took a parchment.

In Lily's parchment:

Sirius.

In Sirius's parchment:

Marlene.

In Marlene's parchment:

Peter.

In Peter's parchment:

Remus.

In Remus's parchment:

Emmiline.

In Emmiline's parchment:

James.

In James's parchment:

Lily.

Everyone got up and was about to head off to their dorm but Lily noticed James hadn't said a word and was still staring at his parchment with a dazed look on his face.

"James? Are you okay?" she asked curiously ,wondering what had caused him to react like that.

At her voice James jumped,blushed and squeaked,"Oh yeah am fine, Lily.I better get going and catch some shut-eye. 'Night" and practically ran up the stairs . Shrugging,a puzzled Lily followed his example calling out a " 'Night" before running up the stairs and snuggling into the warmth of her bed.


End file.
